


You're Beautiful

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Beauty - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Handon, Handon, Insecurity, Love, Married Handon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: A pregnant Hope doesn't feel beautiful anymore, and Landon is determined to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Okay I'm gonna be honest and say I NEVER write pregnancy fics. Like EVER. It's always a subject I personally feel weird writing about. Don't know why, just do. So this here is a one time deal. I'd basically had an idea for what Landon does for Hope in this story, but for another fic I was working on with them. However, it felt a little too much for that particular story, because the emotions weren't as high in that one. But I still really wanted to write that romantic gesture. And so, that was how this scenario came to be.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Landon is doing the dishes in the kitchen when he suddenly hears a noise coming from inside their bedroom. Placing the plate back down into the sink, he wanders over to go check on things. He quietly pokes his head through the half open door, only to find Hope sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"Hope." He calls out concerned, moving quickly into the room and immediately over to her side. "Is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

She quickly shakes her head, relieving him of at least one worry, but a thousand more were already starting to take its place. He carefully sits down beside her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"Then what is it?"

"I..." She starts, vision cast downward, biting awkwardly at her lip.

"I look **_hideous_**." Hope whispers harshly, unable to meet his eyes.

The changes to her body brought on by the pregnancy had been harder on her than she'd realized they'd be. She'd always been a bit on the curvy side, but now with the added baby weight, she just felt so insecure about it all. Hope wouldn't dare let Landon see her without clothes on anymore. She could barely even stand the way she looked with them on. All she wanted to do was cover up and hide.

Her words break his heart, and he feels Hope try to pull away from him, embarrassed to have him touch her while she looks like this.

“What? Of course you don’t. Hope, you’re beautiful.”

Hope vigorously shakes her head, wiping away the tears with the back of her sleeve.

“Well, then you clearly need to get your eyes checked.” She murmurs dejectedly.

The raw pain in her voice cuts through him like a knife, filling his chest with a deep ache. He can’t stand to see her like this. _Hurting_ like this. How could she ever possibly think he'd see her that way? She’s as gorgeous as the day he met her back at the Mystic Grill all those years ago, more so even. And he was determined to convince her of that.

Landon abruptly stands up from the bed and Hope stares at him in surprise, eyes curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding you of all the ways that you’re beautiful."

Hope blinks at his response, rather puzzled by the statement and not quite sure what to expect.

He moves to stand in front of her and tilts her chin up a little as he leans down to gingerly press his lips to the top of her forehead. "I love your forehead and how it crinkles up anytime you're deep in thought or whenever you laugh."

He slowly runs him thumb across her bottom lip, stopping to cup her cheek with his palm. "I love these soft lips that when they smile, they light up an entire room."

Hope’s starting to see where he’s going with this, and while she’s flattered, she also feels a bit embarrassed by the attention.

“Landon.” Hope dismisses softy, and he tips his head to her, frowning sympathetically as he senses her shyness. “I know, just... hear me out. Okay? I promise it’ll be worth it... Hopefully.” He adds with a roguish smile that makes Hope’s lips twitch up in amusement for a moment. She then sighs understandingly, giving him a small nod to continue.

He moves closer and brushes feather-light kisses against her lashes, causing her lids to gently close. "I love these ocean blue eyes that even though they hold so much pain, also hold so much joy in them too. And that every time I look into them, I know that I'm home."

Landon then lets his hands slowly travel downward to rest upon her shoulders, delicately rubbing small circle into them. "I love these sturdy shoulders who hold the weight of the world on them, more often than they should ever have to."

From there he moves down to grab both her hands, placing them neatly in his and planting dozens of tiny pecks up and down them. "I love these strong but gentle hands that have done so much good and have helped so many people."

Landon then takes her hand and guides it up to rest on the middle of her chest, overlapping his hand atop hers. "I love this kind, unrelenting heart that holds all this love in it, and that has gone up against monsters, prophecies, and even fate itself in order for us to be together." His voice wavers a little, emotions getting the better of him and he clears his throat as he continues.

He then crouches down to her stomach, placing his hands gently on both sides and pressing a tender kiss against the bump. "I love this belly that protects our baby girl and keeps her safe from harm. And who will no doubt grow up to be an amazing woman, just like her mother." Lifting up the hem of her shirt slightly, he delicately traces a tiny heart against her bare skin with his finger. The sensation causes a faint giggle to bubble forth from Hope's lips and she can feel herself getting choked up by his words, tears spilling out as she smiles.

His hands come to rest on her knees next. "I love these little legs that have stood so strong, never once buckling under whatever this world has thrown at her."

Landon looks up at her now and smiles brightly, nothing but love in his eyes for her. "I love this whole unbelievable woman sitting in front of me, even though I'll never understand why she'd wanna be with a guy like me, or how I ever got to be so lucky to have her in my life. This woman who is beautiful in more way than I can count."

Tears flow from Hope's eyes like a faucet, and she makes no effort to stifle them. Normally she'd blame it on the pregnancy hormones, but this time, this time she knew these feelings were all her.

God, she loves him. With every fiber of her soul and being. So much so, that it honestly scares her sometimes. But she wouldn't trade a single minute of it for anyone else.

"Come here." She whispers, frantically pulling her husband's face toward hers so that she can kiss him already and he envelops her carefully in his arms.

"Thank you." Hope whispers fondly when they part, resting her forehead against his. "For making me feel beautiful."

"Always."


End file.
